happydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Fonzie's Baptism
"Fonzie's Baptism" is the twenty-fifth and final episode of the fourth season of Happy Days, also the 88th overall episode in the series. Co-written by William S. Bickley and Michael Warren, the episode, which was directed by Jerry Paris, originally aired on ABC-TV on March 29, 1977. Synopsis After nearly being killed in a stock-car race, Fonzie questions his mortality. Al suggests that he go to see his brother, a Catholic priest, for guidance, leading Fonzie to decide to be baptized. Storyline Following a motorcycle accident, Fonzie wants to get baptized. Richie, Joanie, Howard, and Marion sort photos for a family album. Marion and Howard trade photos that they don't like and they tear them up. Fonzie returns from the stock car race after being in a wreck, and talks to the family about it. Fonzie realizes any one number can come up at any time. Fonzie says he won't do any more exciting things and thinks about giving up his motorcycle and getting a DeSoto. Fonzie says he will be like Richie and subscribe to National Geographic. Fonzie comes on his motorcycle into Arnold's after jumping over two cars. Ralph and Potsie leave to go home and eat dinner. Richie sits on Fonzie's motorcycle and makes some sound effects. As Fonzie talks to Richie, Al comes over and suggests that Fonzie talk to his brother Father Anthony Delvecchio (also played by Al Molinaro, in a dual role), who's a priest. Fonzie visits the church and thinks Anthony is Al (they are in fact twins). Fonzie tells Father Anthony about his experience at the stock car races on Saturday. Richie brings down a photo album that has pictures of Howard's old girlfriends (both of them). On Sunday the 17th, Fonzie is getting baptized. Fonzie asks Howard and Marion to be his godparents. Fonzie tells Anthony that he wants to make a speech. Al cries at the ceremony. Richie, Potsie, Ralph, and Joanie sing as they are baptized. Arthur 'Herbert' Fonzarelli says a few words at the ceremony. They sing #64 (Faith of Our Fathers). Richie and the guys talk to some girls at Arnold's and dance with them at the end. Notes #This episode introduces Al's twin brother Father Anthony (Al Molinaro in a dual role), a Catholic priest. #Marion refers to Richie as hers and Howard's firstborn child, thus ignoring the existence of Chuck Cunningham who appeared in eleven episodes of the first two seasons. #There was also a cutscene of the outside of Anthony's church that clearly shows a 70's car drive past. #Howard mentions Marion being at Uncle Leo's wedding. #Fonzie's entry no. 23 at the stock car race, he lost the lead on lap no. 44. #Uncle Thurman- put a flag for Arbor Day, was stampeded by a herd of buffalo, made the cover of Wildlife magazine in 1888. #Fonzie pays Potsie 50 cents to taste his food for him. #Ralph and Potsie have to be home at 6:00PM, Richie at 6:30PM, Richie has graduated. #Al Molinaro plays both Al and Al's brother, Father Delvecchio, in this episode. #Al had his nose fixed. #Father Anthony has a '37 Chevy that he is rebuilding. #Those being baptized: John Charles Richardson, James Michael Gorloni, and Arthur Herbert Fonzarelli. #After the boyfriend of the girl cuts in at the end, Richie: "The Lord giveth, the Lord taketh away". Cast Starring *Ron Howard as Richie Cunningham *Henry Winkler as Fonzie *Tom Bosley as Howard Cunningham *Marion Ross as Marion Cunningham *Erin Moran as Joanie Cunningham *Don Most as Ralph Malph *Anson Williams as Warren "Potsie" Weber Guest starring/Recurring cast *Al Molinaro as Albert "Al" Delvecchio / Father Anthony Delvecchio *Sally Hightower as Mary Lou ;Rest of cast listed alphabetically: *Debbie Chaffin as Girl Dancing with Potsie (uncredited) *Hillary Horan as Girl Dancing with Ralph (uncredited) *Heather Warren as Blonde in Blue Sweater (uncredited) External links * Category:Episodes Category:Happy Days Season 4 Category:Happy Days episodes